Mauricio Rua vs. Mark Coleman 2
The fight was touted as one of the worst fights of 2009, a contender with Thales Leites vs. Anderson Silva. The Fight The first round began. The crowd roared. Shogun landed a big leg kick immediately. Coleman shot for the takedown immediately though and had Shogun pressed facedown on the mat. Shogun was trying to roll. Coleman was all over him though. Shogun stood into the clinch. Coleman was constantly trying for a takedown. Coleman got Shogun back down facedown. Shogun tried to roll and Shogun was trying for a kneebar. Coleman turned out and they stood into the clinch and Shogun landed a big knee to the body and they broke. Shogun landed a big right hand. They clinched and Shogun landed another big knee to the body and Coleman shoved Shogun down and stood over him. The crowd chanted 'Coleman'. Shogun tried a triangle as Coleman came down and Coleman pulled out. Shogun almost had another kneebar but Coleman avoided. Shogun got the takedown into half-guard and passed instantly to side control. Shogun landed a knee to the midsection. They weren't doing much. Shogun tried for mount but they were scrambling. They stood. Shogun landed a big body kick and a combination. Shogun landed an uppercut and a leg kick and another leg kick. Coleman landed a big left hook. Shogun landed another leg kick. Coleman looked exhausted. Shogun grabbed the Thai clinch and landed two knees to the chin. Coleman looked for another takedown but Shogun was struggling to stay on top, trying to take Coleman's back. Coleman avoided and had Shogun's back. Shogun was trying to scramble to his feet. They stood and broke. Shogun landed a big right hand again and dropped Coleman and stood over him, landing big shots to the turtled-up Coleman. Colemanw as exhausted. Shogun landed some big elbows to Coleman's body. Coleman stood into the clinch and they broke. Shogun landed a big body kick. Shogun landed some good jab. They clinched, Shogun grabbed the Thai clinch and landed more good knees. The first round ended. Shogun looked very fresh as Coleman looked dead on his feet. The second round began. Shogun missed a leg kick. Shogun landed a big leg kick and then another, and a body kick. Coleman landed a good jab and a glancing left hook. Shogun landed a good uppercut. Coleman came for the takedown and got it after a moment into half-guard. Shogun stood and escaped. Coleman's hands were really low. They clinched again and Shogun landed a big knee to the body. Coleman got the throw takedown but Shogun was struggling to his feet. They clinched again. Shogun landed some more good knees to the body and an elbow and they broke away. Coleman landed a good jab. Coleman landed an uppercut. Shogun landed a big right hand and a left. Shogun landed a jab. Coleman's face was wide open, hands low. They clinched. They broke after a moment. Coleman landed a good jab. They clinched once more. Shogun landed a good knee to the leg. They broke. Shogun landed a good right hand to the ear. Shogun grabbed the Thai clinch and landed some more good knees and Coleman grabbed one and got the takedown into open guard. Shogun stood and ate a big left hook from Coleman on the way up. Coleman landed some good jabs and ate a few counter jabs from Shogun that hurt him. Coleman got the takedown and Shogun was attempting an omoplata. That omoplata was tight, and Shogun was landing some hammerfists as well. Damn, that was tight. Coleman was just laying there, taking the sub. The second round ended and they separated with the omoplata having been locked in for about forty seconds. Coleman rolled away. The third round began. Both fighters looked exhausted now. Coleman landed a good jab and a good body shot that hurt Shogun. Shogun grabbed the Thai clinch and landed some more good knees and Coleman broke away and landed an uppercut and some more body shots. Coleman came for the takedown and Shogun was defending. Coleman finally got him down. Coleman was landing some pretty consistent body shots. Shogun was struggling to push Coleman off but Coleman was desperately pushing on, passing to half-guard. Coleman landed some really good elbows from the top. The crowd was cheering, probably because Coleman was half-Irish. The crowd chanted 'Coleman'. Shogun was trying for the sweep and he got it, grabbed a kneebar, switched to a heelhook. He had it. Coleman spun out after a moment and he had Shogun's back. Shogun rolled but Coleman stayed on top, landing big punches in under. Both fighters were exhausted. Shogun rolled for another kneebar but Coleman stayed on top. He had Shogun's back still. Shogun turned and he was standing while Coleman was sitting down. Shogun landed a knee to the face as Coleman was on the ground and the referee paused the fight. The crowd sounded restless. They were stood up. Shogun missed a leg kick. Shogun landed a big right and another. Coleman landed some uppercuts in close. Shogun landed another right, big combinations, an uppercut, and Coleman went to his knees and the referee...stopped the fight with twenty seconds left. Coleman looked pissed. Coleman was cut by his left eye.